Forever Bit
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: All Vampire/Wolf. Alice is without a mate. What happens when a stranger comes to the Academy? Will they ever be the same after learning their deepest secrets? this is a Twilight/ Vampire Academy crossover. Most Canon Couples!
1. Birthday surprises

**Forever Bit **

**Disclaimer: I REALLY DON'T own Twilight but I do own this story and the way I want this story to be like. **

**Full Summary: There are 3 Cullen's without a mate. What happens when a stranger come to the Academy? Will they ever be the same after learning their deepest secrets? This is a Twilight/ Vampire Academy crossover. MOST CANON COUPLES!**

**Ages: **

**Emmett: 18(Dhampir), Rosalie: 18(Moroi), Edward: 18(virgin, duh. Moroi), Jasper: 17(OMG! HE'S A VIRGIN! Moroi), Alice: 17(virgin. Dhampir), Bella: 19(virgin), Jacob: 16(wolf, I'll explain later), Wolf Pack: 16, Sam: 25(wolf), Seth: 15(wolf), Lissa: 18(Moroi), Rose: 17(Dhampir), Dimitri: 27(Dhampir), Mason: 18(Dhampir), Eddy: 17(Dhampir), Adrian: 19(Moroi), Christian: 18(Moroi).**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises**

**AlicePOV**

**Day: Saturday? (Morning, in cafeteria) **

We all just started the school year. Today is Lissa's birthday. I'm in charge of EVERYTHING and Lissa will be here in less than 5 minutes. I mean there is only so much Christian can do to slow her down, you besides having sex cuz that will take forever.

Rose crashed through everyone "THEY ARE JUST AROUND THE DAMN CORNER! EVERYONE HIDE!" I flicked off the lights and we all started hiding in corners, under tables and behind couches in the cafeteria.

I could hear them just outside the door. Lissa stopped Christian "What is it?" he was playing his part of the innocent, perfectly.

"It's just that I haven't seen anyone all morning. Not even Rose. Do you think we missed something? I mean you let me sleep in a little too long." Lissa was taking way to damn long, my leg muscles were itching to jump.

"No. I don't think we missed anything because…" Christian pushed open the door and I turn on the lights.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Lissa's eyes popped out of her head. Yep that's right I got everyone in the entire school to help get Lissa's birthday up and going. Well I did get help from Rose. She *cough* asserted a lot of dominants in *cough* allowing people to go.

All hugged Lissa and wished her a happy birthday "I can't believe you got all these people to come. You guys are great. Thank you so much." she had tears in her eyes.

"Well let's enjoy your party." I dragged her and Rose to the dance floor. We danced and drank all day long.

**Saturday (Night, stairs to Moroi Dorms)**

Me, Lissa, Rose, and Rosalie were desperately trying not to laugh while climbing the steps to the girl's dorm rooms. It was so hard because I had no idea why we were laughing and because all of us were flat out drunk.

We finally got to Lissa's dorm. Rose and I decide to crash in their room since there was no fucking way we could make it there by ourselves.

"See ya later!" Rose waved at us just as the door closed. Rosalie had a dorm room just 1 more floor up. I really don't think I'm gonna make it.

We still tried to keep going. We were clinging on to the rails of the stairwell. We had made it up about a quarter of a way when I tripped. I couldn't do anything to save myself. I could only see that I was going hit my head, hard on a step. My body was too sluggish to even brace myself. I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact.

It never happened though. I slowly opened my eyes. My forehead was a fraction of an inch away from hitting the step. I could feel the strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I was slowly pulled up and pressed gently against a wall. It was a girl. She was amazing. She had long chocolate brown hair that flowed in curls down her back. She had mesmerizing full lips that had small fangs poking out of them. She had a light tanned tone to her skin. And her eyes were electric blue-green ocean like eyes.

"Are you ok?" her voice sounded like bells playing a perfect melody against my eardrums. I could also feel her warm breath playing on my ice cold skin raising goose bumps.

I was at a lost of word, which is really rare for me, so I nodded my head slowly as to not cause any more of a headache than I already had from the fast fall.

I looked to my side to see Rose and Lissa stumble out of the room with nervous looks on their faces.

Rose was first to ask "What happened? We heard some loud noises." Lissa nodded next to her.

The girl holding me answered for me "She just tripped. You can go back to bed. I'll get them to Miss Badica's room."

Rose and Lissa nodded and went back in Lissa's room. Her eyes rested back on me. She scooped me up slowly and threw me over her shoulder. Soon Rosalie joined me on the other shoulder.

She gave me a what-the-fuck look. I shrugged. I heard and felt a loud bashing noise. The next thing I knew I was placed on my bed.

Her face was inches above mine. She pulled the covers over me. Her breath felt extremely good on face but I was so out of it that I couldn't tell what it smelled like. She looked at me calmly, her lips in a smile "Goodnight, princess."

That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out...


	2. Planning the Hunt

**Chapter 2: Planning the Hunt**

**RosePOV**

**Day: Sunday (Night, in Alice and Rose's bedroom)**

Alice has been quiet all day and that's very usual especial for her. I called to her out of the book that she wasn't even reading due to the fact that she hadn't turned the page since she opened it up "Alice." She didn't look up "Alice" I called out louder. She time she looked up. I patted the empty space on my bed, motioning her to come.

She put the book down and crawled onto our long way conjoined beds "Yeah, what's up?" her expression looked somewhat blank.

I grabbed her shoulders "Is there something wrong with you? You've been so quiet all day. I thought you'd be bragging about how awesome the party was thanks to you."

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

I shook her body "Alice, please look at me" she gave away and looked. She seemed more distant now, than blank but not the kind were she's having a vision. "Seriously, just tell me what's wrong. We don't care what it. We love you. You know that right?"

She looked kind of sad now "Yeah. I know. But with this I really don't think you'll understand."

I looked at her. I mean really looked at her trying to understand the meaning behind her words but found none "Whatever it is we'll love you. No matter what, ok. Please tell me. And if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. I swear."

She sighed "No, you can tell everyone. But you know that girl from last night?" she sounded hopeful.

I thought back to last night…

_We were just about fall on the bed when. __**Ahhh!!!**__ I grabbed Lissa's arm and dragged us to the door._

_I saw a girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes staring at us with Alice pressed against the wall._

_I spoke first "What happened? We heard some loud noises." Lissa nodded her head slowly next to me._

_The girl answered "She just tripped. You can go back to bed. I'll get them to Miss Badica's room"_

_She seemed nice enough so I just nodded and escaped back into the room._

"Oh, yeah. The girl with the brown, blue-greenish eyes that saved you from falling last night." placing a finger on my chin in thought.

She nodded her head in excitement "Mmh."

"Yeah, what about her?" trying to think of different things she could have done to her but nothing came again.

"Well, when she saved me… it was really weird…" she looked downed in embarrassment "… I think I like her."

"Of course you like her, she saved you." I was getting really confused at this point.

"No." she groaned "I-I-I th-th-think…" she sighed "I think I'm in _**love**_ with her." she didn't look up.

"Alice." she tried to leave but I grabbed her and sat her back down "Please let me finish."

She nodded and looked back at me.

"Alice, are you shore your in love with her. I mean you just met her." I asked trying to understand her situation.

She looked up at the ceiling her eyes looked different, something I've never seen in her before. A smile was planted on her face "I **can't** get her out of her mind. I don't to **want** get her out of my mind." she looked back at me, her eyes were shining. I really couldn't believe it. I've only seen in three people before. When Lissa and Christian look or even speak about each other, or just before Dimitri kisses me. Love.

"And last night I had a dream about her. And she kissed me and it felt wonderful." she started giggling at the end.

I smiled at her "So you really do love her."

I didn't state it as a question but she nodded her "Yeah, I really do." she giggled again but then her face turned serious "This won't change how you'll see me right?" cocking her head to the side.

I smiled at her "Of course not. You're only gay because you like her and you didn't have feelings for me or anyone else before, right?"

She covered her mouth "Of course not! I never saw you more than my best friend! That's it!"

I patted her head "Of course. You feel better now?"

She nodded her head "Yeah, a lot better actually"

I yawned and stretch "Good, we'll tell everyone tomorrow about her. You know, try to get more info about her. Trust me we'll find her. Now go to bed, 'Operation Brown Haired Girl' begins tomorrow.

"Ok captain!" she saluted. I gave her a tried smile before hitting my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.


	3. I FOUND HER!

**Chapter 3: I FOUND HER!!!!!**

**AlicePOV**

**Day: Monday (Morning, in the cafeteria eating breakfast)**

I was kinda nervous about telling the others about the girl but Rose reassured me that no one would even care about me being gay and would defiantly help me find her.

Well, her **exacts** words were 'WELL_ IF THEY DON'T HELP YOU, THEN THERE ARE A BUNCH OF HOMOPHOBICS THAT CAN BITE MY ASS!'_

She has a very "colorful" language.

We had already grabbed our breakfast and were heading towards the biggest table in the cafeteria. Rosalie didn't like having to squeeze into different tables just to talk to different people so she got us a large circle table we could all fit comfortably in.

Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack noticed us first and waved. You see, at first the wolfs were our enemies but they learn how Strigoi were the real bad guys so they joined us about 50 years ago. **(A/N: Told you I would explain it)**

I sat down next to Seth "Hey Alice! What's up?" he was still young so he was always a bit too excited.

Rose cleared her throat loudly. Everyone at the table went silent but the people us around continued chatting so they won't hear us.

"Guys, Alice has some thing to say." Rose motioned me to take it.

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat before starting "Well, um, I'm not strait any more."

Everyone had a somewhat confused look. Paul spoke up "When'd you realized you were gay?"

"Two nights ago." I answered shakily.

Emmett smirked "Who's it with?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Don't know."

Emmett frowned, eyebrows merged together "How do you not know?"

"I don't know her name." I tried my best to answer him without chocking.

Rose took the lead "And that's the problem. We need to find out who she is and any info about her."

Jasper spoke up "What does she look like?"

Rose turned to me "You got the best look at her."

Every eye turned to me "She has chocolate brown hair, blue-green eyes; she had lightly tanned skinned…"

"So she's a Dhampir." Christian interrupted.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my soda "I don't know. It's weird. She's strong, fast and has tanned skin but she also has a warm body, Emmett don't even ask how I know that," Emmett shut his open mouth "And she has fangs. So I really don't know what she is."

"Don't worry we'll find out anything about her that we possible can. Right guys?" Lissa said proudly.

"Yeah." said the whole group.

"So you guys don't have a problem about me being gay." I asked nervously.

Edward spoke first "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Isn't it kinda weird?" I asked nervously.

Emmett broke out laughing "We are a bunch of vampire and wolf kids training to kill evil vampires in the middle of a secure area in Montana in the middle of nowhere! And you think being _gay_ is the weird thing!"

We all broke out laughing. I'm so stupid. They'd would accept me if I was a donkey! For crying out loud!

Our laughter faded. Emmett was lending back in his chair his arm around Rosalie with a smirk on his face when he asked "Hey, Alice. You said chocolate brown hair, blue-green eyes, tanned skin, and fangs, right?"

I nodded "Yeah, why?"

"OMG!!! I FOUND HER!!!" Emmett yelled.

I turned around and spotted her against the wall next to Dimitri. Now that I wasn't drunk, I could see even more of her amazing features.

Her hair seemed darker, more alluring. Her tanned skin was flawless. Her body was slender but had wonderful curves. Her electric eyes seemed to draw me in even though she wasn't looking at me. Her lips were moving in a way that fancied me. Everything was perfect with this woman!

Emmett whistled "No wonder you like her. She's a major babe!"

I gave him a cold stare and Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

Rose spoke up "Looks like she's Dimitri's friend." Rose got a sly smile on her face.

Edward stopped her next sentence "No, way! Don't even _think_ about it!"

Rose stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. She began leading me to where they were standing.

I looked back at Edward and thought '_She's not doing what I think she is. Is she?'_

He gave me a sad look and nodded. I AM DOOMED!!!

We stopped in front of them and the girl's eyes were locked with mine. I could vaguely hear Rose ask Dimitri "Is she the student new here?"

Dimitri smiled "Yes she is. Rosa, would you mind showing her around the school?"

Rose smiled in turn "Sure. We'd love to, isn't that right, Alice?"

I frozen, completely compelled by her beauty. Rose nudged my ribs, hard. I just barley breathed out "Yeah. Sure."

The girl smiled. I felt my knees turn to Jelly "That's great of you guys." she extended her arm "I'm Bella, by the way. It's nice to meet you Alice."

I took her hand and the second our skin touch I felt an electric current run up my arm. I didn't pull away from her warm hand and she didn't ether. Instead she bent down and placed her hot lips on my cold hand.

A stronger jolt went through my body. When she finally dropped my hand I wanted to drop with it. She grabbed Rose's hand but didn't kiss her. God did she like me too?!

Dimitri nodded "Good. Well I have to go back to headquarters but I will see you guys later." he started walking away when he called out from his shoulder "Make shore you take care of my little sis!"

Rose turned to her "So your one of Dimitri's little sisters?"

She shook her head "No. We're really cousins. It's just that my parents were killed a couple of years ago so I lived with them and Dimitri like to make me feel included."

Rose spoke again "Oh, that's nice of Dimitri. By the way are you a Dhampir or a Moroi."

I hate Rose! I can not believe she just asked that out of the blue! I'm gonna kill her! Bella's next word stopped my train of thought completely "Neither."

I finally gained some of my normal confidence back "Then what are you?"

She looked around nervously "They, um, call me an, um, Morpir."

"So it's like a ¾ vampire, right?" I asked again, becoming entrancingly curious about Bella.

"Pretty much." She smiled at me again.

Rose grabbed her arm and my arm and dragged us out of the cafeteria "Breakfast is almost over let get to class."


End file.
